Encontro de Sobreviventes
by Madame Baggio
Summary: A grande guerra acabara há mais de um ano, mas Harry ainda se sentia vazio. Foi ai que ela reapareceu... Pós-epílogo da minha fic Juventude Transtornada.


**N/A: Ola!**

**Bom, minha querida Juventude Transtornada finalmente terminou. Mas não foi o fim. Afinal a Melissa ainda estava viva não estava?**

**Esse é um pós-epilogo para a JT. Espero que vocês gostem **

**B-jão**

**XxX**

**Encontro de Sobreviventes**

Agora fazia... Quanto tempo mesmo? É, um ano e meio desde que derrotara o lorde das trevas. Todos podiam respirar aliviados porque o "garoto que sobreviveu" havia salvado a todos derrotando o cruel Voldemort em uma batalha totalmente sem sentido, onde vidas preciosas foram desperdiçadas. Tudo uma loucura, tudo uma barbaridade desmedida. Era difícil voltar a viver como antes, mas ele tentava. Não podia se afogar em tristeza...

Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu", andava com seus amigos e sua namorada pelo Beco Diagonal. Todos reconheciam-no, sorriam para ele, eram gentis com ele, mas parecia algo tão desprovido de um sentimento, algo tão vazio. Talvez ele fosse o chato que tivesse perdido a alma em meio a uma guerra. Talvez as pessoas não percebessem a gravidade do que acontecera.

Parou em frente a uma vitrine onde os mais modernos modelos de vassoura eram expostos. Olhava para as vassouras, mas na verdade não as via. Olhava para além, olhava para nada.

-Harry Potter? –ele ouviu alguém chamar e virou-se, encontrando uma mulher parada diante dele. Tinha um ar tão poderoso, tão seguro. Encarava-o de maneira séria e se aproximou um passo –Eu sempre imaginei te conhecer e adoraria te dizer que eu te reconheci porque você tem a cara do sem vergonha do seu pai, ou porque você tem os olhos maravilhosos da sua mãe, mas eu sou obrigada a dizer que te reconheci pelo numero de manchetes de jornal que tem a sua foto. –a mulher falou levantando um jornal em que uma foto de Harry sorria para as câmeras.

-Você conheceu meus pais? –ele perguntou surpreso.

Olhou-a mais uma vez. Nunca vira aquela mulher em sua vida e certamente nunca havia ouvido falar sobre ela. Então quem seria e de onde conheceria seus pais?

-Sim, eu conheci. Você não deve me conhecer, mas eu me chamo Melissa Turner. –ela falou oferecendo a mão para um aperto que Harry aceitou.

-AH! Melissa Turner? –Hermione Granger, uma grande amiga de Harry falou surpresa e admirada –Você é uma grande produtora musical trouxa não é?

Melissa confirmou com a cabeça, com um sorriso confiante.

-Você conhece ela, Hermione? –Rony Weasley, outro grande amigo de Harry perguntou curioso.

-Claro. Ela é produtora musical nos EUA. Ela já lançou grandes sucessos. –a garota falou muito animada.

-Produtora musical? –Harry perguntou olhando para ela –Você não quer que eu grave um cd né?

Melissa ri.

-Não... A menos que você queira. –ela completou divertida –Na verdade eu gostaria de conversar com você. Pode ser? –ela olhou para os amigos dele, todos muito curiosos –A sós. –completou.

-Claro. –Harry falou quase sem pensar.

-Mas Harry, você nem mesmo conhece essa mulher. –lembrou Ginny Weasley, a namorada do garoto.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. –Melissa falou de repente, a traindo a atenção de Harry –No caso, acho que seria algo bom sim.

-Eu vou com ela. Me esperem por aqui. –ele falou indo em direção a Melissa, sequer dando tempo de os amigos responderem.

Eles caminharam em silencio por um tempo, Harry apenas seguindo Melissa. Ele ainda tentava se lembrar se já ouvira alguma menção a ela, por menor que fosse. Não se lembrava. Nem do nome, do rosto, de nada. Nunca vira e nem ouvira nada a respeito daquela mulher que agora ele seguia para Merlin sabe onde. Mas o jeito como ela falara a frase de apresentação do Mapa do Maroto, artigo pertencente a seu pai, o sorriso maroto que ela tinha... Ela devia ter realmente conhecido seus pais. Algo dentro dele acreditava nisso com todas as forças.

Melissa sabia que Harry estava muito curioso a respeito dela. Ele não tirava seus olhos dela. Ela imaginara por anos isso. Havia muito tempo queria ter voltado para a Inglaterra, ver Harry, ver Remus. Fora tão covarde, perdera tanto tempo... Não adiantava mais se preocupar com o passado, com a própria covardia. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era esperar que Harry aceitasse e entendesse seus motivos. Ela sentia essa necessidade de se explicar a alguém.

Eles entraram em um café. Um lugar discreto. Harry ainda ia atrás de Melissa sem pensar se aquilo não era uma armadilha, um truque, nada disso passava pela sua cabeça. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa que ficava no fundo do lugar. La estava mais tranqüilo, poderiam conversar melhor.

-Então... Você conheceu meus pais? –Harry perguntou sem suportar a curiosidade.

-Na verdade... Eu estudei com seus pais. –Melissa falou calma.

-Você diz na mesma época?

-Eu digo que éramos melhores amigos. –ela falou calma.

-Como? –Harry perguntou espantado.

-Você nunca ouviu falar em Nathalie Miller e Katrina Addams, né? –ela perguntou. Harry negou com a cabeça. Ela pegou sua varinha e com um movimento de pulso fez surgir um enorme álbum roxo, com algumas lantejoulas prateadas formando a palavra DIVA na capa. Ela abriu a primeira folha e virou na direção de Harry –Nathalie Miller, Katrina Addams, Melissa Turner, Lily Evans. –ela falou sorrindo levemente e indicando cada uma das meninas –Primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Harry olhou espantado para a foto diante de si. Quatro meninas olhavam para a câmera. Lily estava com um sorriso muito tímido, enquanto uma garota de cabelos extremamente loiros ria e puxava ela para mais perto. Uma outra moreninha também tinha um sorriso tímido e era puxada pela menina mais baixinha dentre elas, que tinha uma carinha invocada, uma carinha de Melissa.

-Se me perguntassem há alguns anos sobre essa foto, eu negaria até a morte, mas para você eu vou mostrar. –ela falou, tirando uma foto escondida em meio a capa do álbum –Você reconhece esses tontos? –ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

Eram os marotos! Os quatro. Ali, com caras de pirralhos travessos. Harry olhou para ela, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Como eu disse, melhores amigos. Imagino que você realmente nunca tenha ouvido falar de mim, ou das outras meninas. Esse assunto certamente trazia muito sofrimento para todos. –ela falou com um certo pesar na voz, então empurrou o álbum para que Harry pudesse folheá-lo livremente.

-Por que? –ele perguntou enquanto passava paginas e paginas de fotos lindas e animadas.

-Porque a guerra destruiu tudo. –ela falou vagamente.

Harry não falou mais. Não queria mais falar sobre a guerra. Estava cansado disso. Tinha acabado, não tinha?

Ele virou as paginas com muito cuidado. Vendo cada detalhe de cada foto. Sentia que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Muitas fotos de sua mãe com as amigas, mas só depois começaram a aparecer fotos dos marotos junto.

-Meu pai e minha mãe...

-Brigavam no primeiro ano, se odiavam no segundo e terceiro. Um belo dia seu pai resolveu chamar a Lily para sair. Acho que foi o dia mais turbulento da história de Hogwarts... Eles só se acertaram no sétimo ano. No Natal.

-E meu pai era...

-Um idiota. –Melissa riu –Era boa pessoa, mas mesmo assim um idiota. Mas devo admitir que passar o tempo com esses quatro idiotas sempre foi incrível.

Harry chegou a ultima pagina do álbum. Era um foto muito linda. Não havia movimento nela. Era uma foto trouxa. Nela estavam seus pais abraçados. Lily usava um vestido branco simples e um arranjo de flores nos cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos. James estava com um terno preto. Era o dia do casamento deles. Na foto também estavam Katrina e Remus abraçados, Sirius e Nathalie e Melissa com Peter.

-Quer essa foto? –Melissa perguntou.

-Quero. Mas vou rasgar essa parte. –ele falou com desprezo indicando Peter na foto.

-Não faça isso.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele era um de nós nessa época. –ela falou com um sorriso triste –Katrina e Remus eram noivos e Sirius e Nathalie também... Estávamos felizes. A guerra que se aproximava parecia ainda longe de nós... Não sabíamos que...

-Que havia um traidor entre vocês.

Melissa suspirou.

-Eu vou te contar uma coisa. –Harry encarou-a –Eu sempre fui uma covarde, não importa o que digam. Eu podia ter parado Peter, eu podia ter evitado essas mortes, mas eu fui uma covarde. –ela parou para pegar fôlego, Harry olhava para ela sem expressão –Pouco depois do casamento dos seus pais Katrina foi morta. Um grupo de comensais pegou-a sozinha em casa. Ela não teve como se defender. A casa da Katrina ficava em um lugar secreto, ninguém sabia chegar la. Ninguém alem de nós. Quando ela morreu eu suspeitei imediatamente do Peter. Ele andava estranho, não era mais a mesma pessoa. Mas eu não tive coragem de confrontá-lo, de perguntar a ele. Eu tinha medo da resposta. Medo porque eu sabia que de certo modo a culpa era minha.

-Como assim?

-O Peter se vendeu para Voldemort em busca de poder. Porque EU falava que ele era fraco, porque ele me amava. Mas quando você ganha poder você vicia e logo o objetivo dele não era mais me conquistar. –ela parou para tomar fôlego mais uma vez –Eu podia ter dito aos outros, mas não tive coragem também... A culpa foi minha o tempo todo. No fim das contas à única coisa que eu fiz foi sair daqui, fugir para os EUA.

Harry olhou para ela. Talvez já tivesse sentido tanto ódio por tantas pessoas que não conseguia sequer sentir uma raiva mínima dela. Mas na verdade não achava que ela tinha culpa em alguma coisa. Errara no julgamento como ele mesmo fizera inúmeras vezes. Não ia apontar o dedo para ela e acusá-la de nada.

-Você pode... Por favor... –ele falou com calma –Me contar algo sobre eles? –pediu apontando para a foto.

Melissa olhou-o surpresa por um minuto. Aquele garoto era mesmo filho de James e Lily. Compreensivo, vivo, iluminado.

-Claro. –ela respondeu sorrindo.

Conversaram por horas. Melissa contou varias coisas sobre seus pais. Contou sobre os marotos, sobre Hogwarts. O tempo passou sem que ele sequer visse ou se importasse.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. –ela falou levantando-se –Seus amigos devem estar desesperados atrás de você. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso –Esse é o numero do meu hotel. Podemos conversar mais quando você quiser. –ela falou entregando um cartão para ele.

-Sim, obrigado. Você vai ficar na Inglaterra por quanto tempo?

-Tempo indeterminado. –ela falou –Quero visitar o tumulo de Dumbledore e conhecer o Ted. Nunca imaginei que viveria para ver um filho de Remus. Principalmente depois de tanto tempo...

Ela se despediu e já ia saindo quando Harry não resistiu ao impulso de perguntar.

-Por que você voltou agora?

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Então sorriu.

-Eu devia isso a eles.

Harry viu ela sair e sorriu. Olhou para a foto em suas mãos e então guardou-a no bolso. Só uma vez, uma única, ouvira Remus falar sobre umas tais divas, mas ele se corrigiu rapidamente como se tivesse falado um absurdo sem tamanho. Porém Harry vira pelos olhos dele que elas não eram imaginarias e nesse momento teve muita vontade de saber sobre quem seriam. Finalmente saberia. E saberia de seus pais, da vida deles... Estava feliz e no fundo até entendia o sofrimento de Melissa. Como ele, ela era alguém marcada. Alguém que sobrevivera...


End file.
